


I want to be strong like you!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano has a nightmare, and cute coupleness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be strong like you!

Feliciano sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. He pulled the blankets over his head, curling into a tight ball. Of all the nights to try and sleep in his own bed. The one time he had a nightmare, and he was alone. 

Well, this time, Feliciano would be brave. He would be strong, just like Ludwig. He wouldn’t need to go to his boyfriend’s bed. He would be strong. We would not waver, not even if – Oh God, what was that?

He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, dragging his blanket behind him. He stopped outside Ludwig’s door. Should he go in? What if Ludwig was asleep? He hardly ever slept; what if he woke him up? Feliciano would be so guilty if he woke him up. Maybe he could just sleep on the floor next to the bed? That could work. That was the plan. 

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open almost as Feliciano’s hand was on the doorknob. He remained motionless, trying to figure out who was in his room. Was this a surprise attack? Or Feliciano? There was a gun under his bed. He probably wouldn’t even need it; the Allies were so clumsy anyway. 

Feliciano stood at the end of the bed. It looked to him as if Ludwig was still asleep. He desperately wanted to crawl into his arms. He wasn’t even that afraid anymore, he just wanted to know it was safe, that he was good. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, resisting the urge to cry. He wasn’t going to cry like a baby. He was strong, he wouldn’t be weak. He wouldn’t. 

He sniffed quietly, pressing a hand over his mouth. 

Ludwig sat up immediately. “Feli? What’s wrong? Is there someone in the house? Are you hurt?”

Feliciano sat down on the floor heavily. He pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes, shoulders shaking. 

“Come here, liebling.” Ludwig said softly, pulling him onto the bed. “What happened?”

“I – I had a nightmare.” Feli buried his nose in his shoulder. “Can I stay here?”

“Ja. Of course you can.”He pulled the blanket over the two of them, rubbing Feli’s back gently. “Shhh.”

Ludwig scrambled for what to say. Was he supposed to ask him about the nightmare? Make him talk about it? Say that he was completely safe? What was he supposed to do? 

“I’m sorry!” Feliciano whispered. 

“What for?” Ludwig brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Feli?”

“I – I was going to be strong, b-but I was too s-scared.” 

“Oh Schatzi.” Ludwig murmured, slipping into the German he tried so hard to hide. “Hush now. I will take care of you.”

“B-but I want to be strong like you.”

Ludwig kissed Feli on the forehead. “But you are so strong already.”

“Wh - what?” 

“Who was there to make sure I was taken care of?”

Feliciano made a confused noise. He wasn’t strong at all. What was Ludwig talking about? 

“Who made sure Hungary had food on the table every night?”

“Who made sure that no one would forget Liechenstien’s birthday party?”

“Who stood by me even when I pushed them away, even hurt them, so many times?”

Feli blushed. 

“You did.” Ludwig kissed him gently. “You see, I’m strong here.” He pointed to his arms and head. “But you’re strong here.” He placed his hand over Feli’s heart. 

“And I want to be strong like you too.”

Feliciano smiled a little. He playfully punched Ludwig on the jaw. “W-well, if you say so.”

“I do say so.” Ludwig kissed him again. “And you need your sleep.”

Feliciano curled closer. “Alright. But only if you’ll sleep with me, and stay for a long time.”

Ludwig sighed. I suppose.”

Feliciano chuckled, then yawned. “I love you, Luddy.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
